


And Cut!

by Riddlebird-puff (hobbitpuff)



Series: Riddlebird Week 2018 [7]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Meta, Metafiction, Riddlebird Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitpuff/pseuds/Riddlebird-puff
Summary: Oswald Cobblepot comforts Edward Nygma after the taping of the episode 'Anything For You.'For Riddlebird week: Crossover AU** Meta Fic but not Smaylor!!Read inside note for details





	And Cut!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok- so this is a quick rough draft of a much longer fic I plan to write probably after S5 has finished. The idea is the "real" characters are stuck in the tv show Gotham and what happens in the script has reciprocations in their own world. 
> 
> The actors are mentioned only briefly and will not feature as characters in this or any other future fic(s). And there will be no real-life shipping. Not even a little. Also- there will be no character/actor interactions in this.
> 
> This fic is Riddlebird/Nygmobblepot only but whenever I get to writing the whole thing it will feature other pairings as well.
> 
> This fic stands alone but also consider it a sneak peak.
> 
> Warnings for reference to in show violence and suggested suicidal tendencies.

Oswald found Edward sitting on the sofa in the dark.

 

“Edward, is everything alright?” He turned the lamp on. The set always looked different when the crew was not filming, less real.

 

Edward was still wearing the _other_ Oswald’s robe however he no longer wore spectacles, he did not need them. The bruise on his throat looked uglier than it had a few hours before. He looked up at Oswald.

 

“No,” the Riddler shook his head. “Is anything _right_ here?”

 

And that was the problem wasn't it? They did not belong here, and it was beginning to affect all of them but no one more than Edward. And Oswald did not know what to do for his oldest friend.

 

“Do you mind if I sit here?” Oswald asked.

 

“It is _your_ place,” he shrugged. “Sit where you like.”

 

“This is not my place any more than it is yours.” Oswald sat next to Edward, making sure to leave space between them. “Leslie is worried that tonight's episode may have brought up some unpleasant memories. Do you wish to talk about it?”

 

“When Butch’s hands were around my throat, I thought of Kristen and how frightened she must have been,” he looked down at his hands. “I killed her with these hands.”

 

Kristen Kringle, the woman the _other_ Edward had fallen in love with and accidentally murdered by strangulation. Chelsea, the actress who portrayed her, had walked away from the scene laughing with the actor who played Edward. Kristen had not gotten up.

 

Oswald longed to take Edward's hands in his own but he did not know how welcomed his touch would be after their last scene together.

 

“You did not murder Miss Kringle, that was the writers of this _fine_ program,” Oswald reminded him. “You tried to save her.”

 

“You do not understand, I am afraid of this place, I am afraid of turning into my father,” Edward put his hands over his face. “When Butch was strangling me, I felt relief. I wanted… out.”

 

Oswald reached forward and held Edward as he cried on his shoulder. This was different than the hug on this same sofa a few hours before. This was Edward, _his_ Edward. The friend he had secretly been in love with for over fifty years.

 

He rubbed Edward's back. It had been easier to hide his feelings for the Riddler then and since. But this younger form had urges that were much harder to ignore. It was a torture that threatened to make him as mad as Joker.

 

By the Bat, how much he had wanted to kiss Nygma while the cameras were rolling.

 

Perhaps sensing his feelings, Edward pulled away and rubbed his eyes with the sleeves of the robe. “I'm sorry… I shouldn't have… I mean I know this is awkward.” He closed the robe tighter.

 

“Does it bother you, knowing that _this_ Oswald has very strong and not entirely platonic feelings for this world’s Edward?” Oswald rubbed his fingers against each other, he wanted a cigarette. “If you try you may influence the writers as Barbara did when she decided she did not want to make the same mistakes with Jim again.”

 

“No!” Edward looked surprised at his outburst. “When I am with you, it is the only times I have felt myself here,” he took Oswald’s hands. “You are the only thing keeping me sane in this place, Ozzie.”

 

“I am here for you, Eddie,” Oswald promised. “I will always be here for you. Then, here, and where ever comes next.”

 

“I have a confession to make, Oswald,” Edward sighed. “I fear I may have already influenced the writers of this show.”

 

“What do you mean?” Oswald did not understand.

 

“I have feelings for you,” Edward admitted. “This Edward has wanted you since he saw you for the first time at the station. And it is not something I have discouraged. I… want you too.”

 

“You want this younger, more handsome body, Edward.” Oswald wondered if it would be so bad to take advantage of this form while it was still his to take advantage of. “It is this world, nothing more.”

 

“When I look at you I don't see this form, I see the man I have fallen in love with again and again,” Edward told him.

 

“How many times?” Oswald asked of him.

 

“Seventy… fifty… I do not remember.”

 

“You're saying…?”

 

“Since the first time I ever laid eyes on you,” Edward touched Oswald’s face. “It is always love at first sight, whatever the form you take.”

 

“We are fools, both of us,” Oswald chuckled, he kissed Edward on the mouth.

 

“And cut,” Edward whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> And so Riddlebird 2018 comes to a long overdue end! Finally! But- I'm glad I stuck to it however long it took.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I am very fascinated in this universe and will absolutely return to it. Like I wrote at the beginning. This is a small taste of a much larger fic (multiple chapters) that I have been planning for awhile. (I also posted a small scene on Tumblr too.) But it needs more focus than I could give it at the moment.


End file.
